The High Road
by JustfortheXIANofIt
Summary: Friends with benefits thing. How far will they go? Will they find love or two broken hearts in the end? Will they finally acknowledge what they have and have their happily ever after? Or will they continue to dance around each other? Will Rachel and Quinn finally get it right? VERY AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p). If you don't like it, stop right here.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The High Road

**Author:** JustfortheXIANofIt

**Rating:** Adult or M

**Pairing:** Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**SUMMARY:** Friends with benefits thing. How far will they go if the other is completely different from the other one? Will they find love or two broken hearts in the end? Will they finally acknowledge what they have and have their happily ever after? Or will they continue to dance around each other? Will Rachel and Quinn finally get it right?

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futurefic, Futanari (g!p)**

A/N2: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**CHAPTER 1**

"Rach…Faster baby," she breathes out. The brunette on top of her moves faster and thrusts harder. The bed squeaks with the force they are going. She takes air in and out through her mouth, breath ragged. Hot air breathes out in the crook of her neck. Her arms and legs wraps around tightly the brunette.

"Baby, I'm close." Her face buried in the blonde's pale neck. Her arms and legs are burning, abs tightening. She hissed as nails dig in her back, drags down on her warm and sweaty body. She shivers at the sensation of warm breath on her neck. She felt herself grow even harder, loving the tight wetness surrounding her. She grabs the long and firm pale thighs spreading her legs wider. She rolled her hips, the new angle hitting the girl's g-spot.

"Shit! Right there baby, I'm close." She keeps moaning as she starts to feel the coiling in the pit of her stomach. Her hands clutched tightly at the sheets as her body begs for release. "Fuck!" Small fingers roughly circles and pinches her clit. She keeps thrusting upwards to meet every thrust of the girl. "OH My! Baby! RACH! AHH!" Her body tensed then shakes as electricity washed down her body.

"BABY! BABY!" She picks up her pace when her wall squeezes her meat so hard, tightening, and clenching around her. "OH QUINN!" She lost her load inside, painting her walls with her seeds. She fell on top of the blonde, breathing hard against each other. Long pair of arms wraps around her, rubbing her back up and down. She left small open-mouthed kisses on the girl's shoulder, neck, throat up to her cheeks and last on her plump lips, lingering for a moment. She pulls out of the blonde and lay on her back, the blonde lay on her side, wraps her arms across her stomach and bury her head on the brunette's neck.

"Good?" The blonde chuckles, she pressed a kiss on the girl's neck before tugging the body closer.

"Always." She felt a kiss on top of her head and she smiled. Strong pair of arms wrap around her, one is running up and down her arms.

"How is work today?"

"The usual…write, paint, visit the gallery then paint and write again. You?" She turns to her side facing the brunette without untangling the arms around her. She wraps her own across the brunette and tugs her closer, only a small amount of space between them.

"Hmm…finished a photo shoot for a magazine then had a radio interview, oh and had a meeting for a new TV series." She keeps running her hands slowly up and down the pale arms while the other girl gently scratches the back of her neck making her sleepy.

"Nice, what is it about?"

She kissed the brunette's forehead and nose before nuzzling the side of her face to the girl's cheek. Rachel chuckled and burrows her face to the blonde's neck before answering.

"Drama, comedy, and love story between a high school boy and girl. She is awkward and a nobody and has a crush on one of the popular boys. With the help of her friends, she finds ways for the boy to notice her." Quinn scrunched up her face and the brunette laugh a little.

"It's a little cliché don't you think? I've read and watched a lot like that, what's new?"

"That's what I told Kim, she said to wait for the script first before I decide. So…" The smaller girl shrugged. Her hands dip down to the blonde's back side, gently massaging the girl's butt. Quinn moaned and bit her lip.

"M'kay. Wanna grab dinner? I'm starving, forgot to eat lunch." Rachel stopped all her movements and glared at the smiling blonde. She huffed, disentangling herself to the blonde and lay on her back.

"Quinn, how many times do I have to tell you don't work too hard? You should take care of yourself and go out, meet new people." Quinn smiled brightly then tugs the brunette again closer to her, skin brushing together.

"Oh please…I meet new people every day. So? My treat." She buries her face on a tan flesh and pats the girl's firm abdomen. The girl chuckled, took her hands, and laced their fingers together.

"Sorry baby I have a date tonight. Next time, I promise." The blonde looked up, juts out her lower lip and looks at her wide eyed. Rachel smiled and shakes her head before capturing her lips and kissed her hard. Quinn whimpered when the brunette pulled away and mouthed no.

"Rach…fine, who is it this time? Is it Amanda or Shiela?"

"Nah, a new girl. I met her this morning in the shoot. She's hot." She smirks and winks at her blonde friend. She tugs her closer when the girl pushes her away.

"Whatever."

"Why don't you go out and date again. Meet girls or boys, hmm?" Rachel wounds her arms under the blonde's head, using it as her pillow and another across her side and back. Quinn lay almost on top of the brunette, her head on her chest hearing the faint thud of her heart lulling her to sleep.

"You know why," she mumbled on the smaller girl's skin and kissed the spot on her chest.

_It was a cold Thursday night in her small apartment in New York. She had finished doing her homework when her phone rings. She smiled when she saw her best friend's name blaring on the screen._

"_Rachel?" Her smile vanishes as soon as she heard the quiver in her voice._

"_Quinn? Are you crying? What is it?"_

"_I-I'm scared, c-can you come over? I need you, please?"_

"_Of course sweetie I'll be there. What happened?" She shot up from her bed, looking frantically for a decent shirt and sweat pants. She heard the girl took in a few breaths but nothing came after. She got a small bag and put on her a few days worth of clothes._

"_I think- I think I-m pregnant." She barely heard the response, her knees almost gave out. The other girl started crying on the other line and that's when she came out of her stupor._

"_What? O-okay calm down. Wait for me. Bye."_

"_Bye" Then she hung up. She found her keys on the desk and one final sweep across her room she is ready to leave and close the door._

_After an hour instead of her usual two hours drive to New Haven, Rachel got out of her car and rushed inside to Quinn's apartment. It is a three-storey building with brick walls and on the East Side of Yale University. She knocked twice before the door opens, her heart clenched when she saw her friends face. Her eyes are red and puffy as well as her nose, tear tracks stain her face and hair disheveled. She steps inside and closes the door before the blonde fell on her arms. She wraps the girl tightly, rubs her back up and down. Quinn sobs and clings to her tightly._

"_Rach, I-I can't be pregnant. Not now." The two are only in second year in college. She just shift her course the beginning of the semester after falling in love with arts and writing in her first year in the school when taking up the performing arts program._

"_I know. Did you take a test yet?" She rubs the girl's back up and down, kisses her head time to time and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She pulled away slightly and led the blonde to her bed. They sat on the edge of the bed with a purple sheet on it. Rachel took in the girl's appearance and brush away the tears that keep falling from those hazel eyes._

"_No, I'm scared. I'm late, I'm always on time." She mumbled, she held the brunette's hand tighter._

"_Okay, okay. I bought you a test. Come on. You'll be okay Quinn, it's better to find out now."_

"_Okay" Quinn took the brown bag in the girl's hand and went to her bathroom. After a minute, she got out and placed the stick on her desk. She sat on the edge of her bed where Rachel is waiting. She collapses on the girl, burying her face on the girl's neck._

"_Shh, it's okay. What are you going to do if…if you know, you are?" Her arms never left the girl, covering her in embrace. Quinn breathed against her neck and pulled away to look at the girl._

"_I can't be pregnant but I can't bear it on my conscience if I terminate this. I don't know." They sat there for three minutes waiting for the test until it was time._

"_Rach, can you look at it? Please?"_

"_Okay" She got up and walks towards the desk, she hesitantly reached for the stick and brought close to her face. She inhaled and held her breath then let out a long sigh. She turns to look at the blonde whose face is pale with eyes red and lower lip caught between her teeth._

"_Negative. You're not pregnant." She beamed at her and run towards the blonde and hug her. Quinn wraps her arms around her, she cried and laugh at the same time._

"_Thank God. I don't know what I will do, if I am." She mumbled on the girl's neck. Rachel wound her arms tighter around the blonde._

"_If you are then I'll be here for you. You can always count on me baby." She kissed the top of the blonde's head and nuzzle her face against it._

"_Thanks, I don't know what I'm going to do without you."_

"_What are friends are for right? Best friends forever remember?" Rachel pull away a little, enough to see her face and cups it gently. She run her fingers across the tear-stained face and smiled._

"_Yeah, forever." Quinn smiled and pecks the smaller girl's lips._

_They were content just to sit there and hold each other. Quinn let out few hiccups and clings to her friend, while the other girl hums softly to her ears. It always make her feel calm when her friend do that to her especially in high school when things in her house gets too much for her._

"_Sorry to bring this up but I told you to be always careful. Did you even use protection?"_

"_I don't remember. It's the first time we did it and I was drunk. I don't know if he used protection. I don't even want to do it but he keeps asking. That night at the party, I got drunk and when he drags me to a room, I can't say no, that's the last thing I remember." A tear slip down her cheeks, Rachel catches it with her thumb and kissed the girl's temple._

"_Asshole. Why are you even with him? You can do better than that."_

_Rachel clenched her fist thinking of ways to hurt that bastard that make her friend cry. She met the guy three times and she didn't like him from the beginning. Quinn asks her to give him a chance so she did._

"_He is nice. Anyway, I broke up with him the next day. I can't believe he took advantage of me."_

"_You should and he's not nice. If he is, he won't disrespect you like that. He is acting like that to get in your pants. Tell me, you slapped him right?" She grabbed her shoulders and looks straight in her eyes with a serious face._

"_No. I left as soon as I can." She shrugged then let her head hung low and bit her bottom lip. Rachel soften her face, sighed and hugs her._

"_What? Never mind. You should sleep, you still have class tomorrow." She pulls the taller girl in the middle of the bed and tucks her in. Quinn closes her eyes as she run her right hands through the blonde's tresses and brush away the hair on her forehead then wipes the remaining tear tracks on her face before she stood. Quinn snap her eyes open when she felt the lost of warmth by her side._

"_Where are you going? Don't tell me you'll go back to New York, it's too late." Rachel looked over her shoulder seeing the blonde's scared expression. She sat on the side of the bed where is unoccupied then reach for the girl's hand, playing with her fingers._

"_I'm not. I left something in my car, now sleep. I'll be back before you know it," she said in a small voice, lulling the girl to sleep._

"_Thanks for being here, you have classes tomorrow right?" Quinn fight off the sleep creeping in, her eyes opening and closing gently._

"_Yeah but you are more important. I can leave early, no biggie." She leaned down and kisses her forehead; Quinn closed her eyes and smiled. _

"_Love you Rach," she said only a breath away from the brunette's lips. Rachel leaned in and capture her soft plump lips, Quinn kissed back gently without opening her eyes. The brunette pulled away and pecked her lips one more time before she stood. _

"_Love you too Quinn. Now sleep."_

_She closes the door and run to the apartment two blocks away from the blonde's. She took the stairs and found the room 203. She pounds the door loudly until a disheveled brunette guy open the door. His eyes widen seeing her._

"_I see…you remember me." Rachel glared at the guy who backs away from her. She tightened her arms across her chest when her tried to say something but nothing came out._

"_Babe, who is it?" A petite red head on a bathrobe came behind him. She looks a little older than her and from the looks of both of them Rachel probably came in the wrong time._

"_Uhm" The guy keeps gaping at her while the other girl's looking at them back and forth._

"_Oh don't worry, I'm no one. I just have something to say to your boyfriend?" She smirks at how the guy paled beside the red head._

"_Yeah," said the red head looking wide eyed at both of them. She stood aside as Rachel enters the room slowly and stands directly in front of the guy who apparently forgot how to use his muscles._

"_Excuse me." She threw a straight punch in his face then she grabbed both his shoulder and kneed him on his crotch, sending him doubling over the floor. She threw another punch straight to his face and a loud crunch was heard. She shakes her right hand looking down at the squirming body on the floor._

"_Fuck!" His right hand cups his balls and his left on his bleeding nose. The red head who stood frozen on the side fell beside him and inspects his face._

"_Oh my! What is your problem?"_

"_I don't for now. Listen here boy; what you did to her is unacceptable. I warned you before but you didn't listen. Don't come near her again or even look at her. If I found out that you did…well let's say what I did to you is nothing compare to what I will do to you next. Understood?"_

"_Ye-yes" he wheezed out. The red head is still looking at her wide eyed but now kneeling beside him rubbing his back up and down._

"_Good. Oh by the way miss, your boyfriend is a douche. Find someone who is worthy of you. Dump him before he treats you like crap." She turns on her heel leaving a wide eye girl in the doorway. The guy still curled on the floor cupping his abused manhood. She smirked then runs back to her sleeping blonde beauty. _

"I know and it is years ago Quinn, move on."

"I don't want to have pregnancy scare again. I moved on, I didn't love him in the first place and it's not just that why I'm not dating. I'm too busy, I don't have time for that. It's not fair for him or her being in a relationship with me." She looked up to the brunette, her chin gently placed on the girl's sternum. Her bangs slightly obscuring her vision, Rachel tucks the stray hair on her ears.

"Then why are you having sex with me? Don't get me wrong, I love what we have…just asking."

"Because I trust you, I know that you will take care of me and you'll not take advantage of me. Better you than any random girl or guy right?" Quinn push herself up and leaned closer to her, not leaving her placed on top of the brunette, their lips brushed gently before she slides away from the girl and lay back beside her.

"Damn you're right. Got to go, call me kay?" Rachel stood from the bed naked and looks for her clothes across the room. Quinn keeps her eyes trained on her, not bothered of her own nakedness.

"Kay, don't forget tomorrow dinner at San and Britt."

"Mm. Love you Q." Already clothed and decent she leaned down to her still lying friend. She kissed the blonde's forehead and lips before she stood and walks towards the door.

"Love you too. Bye." She smiled at the brunette and burrowed herself in her bed. Her mind wanders to their high school days.

_Ever since first year, everyone in William McKinley High knew them as the Unholy Trinity. Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader. Her second and third in command were Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. No one knew of the fourth member, Rachel Berry. She is the heart and the one that binds the four of them. Not just the youngest considering the three is a year older than she is but are all in the same year. She chose the path of music and art, being the glee club's captain and member of a lot of school organization than joining the cheerios and popular crowd. Even if she is dubbed as a looser, no one dared to touch her knowing that the Unholy Trinity is on her back. They didn't know why but they learned not to question it after a certain football player, Karofsky, threw a slushy on her. That day after school they found him bald, drowned in multi colored slushy and on the dumpster, from that day on they learned that Rachel Berry is untouchable._

_The three cheerios were walking in the halls of McKinley, the head cheerleader in the front while the two on her right and left, students scamper away from them. A certain brunette blocks their way and beamed at them._

"_Good morning lovely ladies, mind if I join you?" She is rocking in her place, the short plaid skirt swaying in time. This day she is wearing her purple argyle sweater with two ducks in the front._

"_Hey Rach. No need to ask, come here." Quinn hooked their arms together and walked side by side. She glared at the students gawking at them._

"_I like your argyle Rach," said Brittany and smiled at her._

"_Thanks Britt. Hey San, Britt, are you two joining us tonight? My dads left to Columbus and won't be back until the weekend." She looked over her shoulder at the two cheerios who are linked by their pinkies while she is being dragged by the head cheerio. _

_Santana looks at her side before her frown turned deeper._

"_Sorry Rach, abuela wants us all to stay for tonight. Tomorrow sure."_

"_I'm sorry Rachie. Mom and Dad has a date, I have to take care of Jules and Abby tonight."_

"_It's okay, though it's not the same. At least I have my Quinnie Bear right?" She looked up at the smaller blonde and smiled widely at her. Quinn shakes her head and chuckles._

"_Of course."_

_RQ-RQ_

_That night alone in her two-storey house, waiting for her blonde best friend she decides to take shower first. While inside the bathroom, Rachel didn't hear footsteps coming to her room. She is standing in front of her full body mirror in her naked glory, drying her hair with a towel when the door suddenly sprang open._

"_Rach-Oh my God!" Quinn stood frozen in the door with wide eyes. Rachel rushed to cover her body all red in the face._

"_Quinn! Don't you know how to knock?" She managed to cover herself with the towel. Her body is flushed then when she tried to look at the blonde she is in no better condition than her._

"_Rach, w-what is- Why do you have a penis?" Quinn's eyes almost bulge out of their socket on what she saw. Rachel bit her lower lip and sighed._

"_Quinn…calm down. I'll explain to you okay?"_

"_O-okay. I-I just uhm wait for you." Quinn run outside of the bathroom and sat on the bed with yellow sheets. She pinched her eyebrows together and looks at the bathroom door a few times._

_The brunette got out in the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt large for her size and a black boxer shorts and sat on the bed beside her still wide eyed friend but now rivaling the red in her face. A few minutes passed but nothing came out of their mouth._

"_Why didn't you tell me? Does San and Britt know?" asked Quinn. She turned sideways, reached for the brunette's hands and held it together._

"_No one knows except my fathers and maybe my mom and now you. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. I'm scared that if you and the girl's found out, you'll reject me too. I'm not proud having this and I always wish for it to be gone." Her head bow down, eyes filled with tears. She took a glance at the blonde before looking down at her hands tangled with the blonde._

"_Rach…we are your best friends, we accept you no matter what. Like you accept us for who we are. How?" Rachel chocked back a sob, her body trembles. Quinn wraps her arms around the girl and wipe the tears that escapes her eyes._

"_I'm an intersex, it's a rare condition. There is no exact explanation why or how, they said about hormones and then excess chromosomes matching, that type. I don't understand it much but daddy said that I have both the male and female genitalia but not yet can tell if I can get pregnant or get someone pregnant."_

"_Wow, it's a lot to take in." Quinn took her time to process everything and decided that it is not a big deal for her._

"_Yeah…so you're not freaked out?" Rachel looked up at her through her eyelashes and bit her lower lip, she held her breath as she waits for the girl's answer._

"_Shocked yes but freaked out? no. This is a big thing Rach, I understand why you didn't tell us, but please next time try to consider it okay? I am your best friend, maybe I can help you." She cups the girl's face and look straight in her eyes, making her understand._

"_Thanks Quinn. It's not hard to hide it now unlike the first time. I managed to find a way to keep it properly, except it became a hassle hiding a boner when my hormones get ahead of me and keeping a morning wood to three of you during our sleep over." She giggled at the shocked face of her friend. She remembered the few times she has to wake up too early to have a cold shower during their sleepover._

"_Hormones huh? Tell me, who is this lucky guy that makes your hormones acting up." Quinn wiggled her eyebrows, Rachel smack her face with the pillow beside her. Quinn glared at her playfully._

"_Ew, there is no guy. Quinn, I'm having a boner for a guy? Who has a penis too?" She wears this "are you kidding me look" and arched her eyebrows._

"_So you mean?" Her eyebrows rose up dangerously high putting two on two together._

"_Don't tease okay? It's already embarrassing you finding out about my secret."_

"_Okay, I promise."Rachel mumbled something so she leaned closer but it still in futile._

"_What?"_

"_I said it's you, actually the three of you…well more of you," she said in a small voice, looking anywhere but the blonde._

"_What?" she breathes out. Her heartbeat quickens and suddenly felt warm._

"_I find you three attractive okay? Let's face it, from the start everyone knows that the three of you are beautiful and many are lining up just to have a date with you. It's just lucky for me that I have you three as my friends…well maybe not."_

"_You think I'm beautiful?" Quinn has tinge of red in her cheeks, her eyes are shining and bit her lower lip. Rachel turned on her seriously, their hands still tangled on top of her knees._

"_Yes, you are beautiful Quinn. You are smart, strong and a good singer, not as good as me but with training I'm sure you can catch up." She beamed at the girl. Quinn slumped back and rolled her eyes._

"_Way to ruin the mood Rach," she mumbled._

"_Huh?" She tilted her head to the side, Quinn bit her lower containing the smile the surely plastered on her face at how adorable the brunette looks._

"_Nothing. Rachel, you are beautiful too. Inside and out. Believe me." Hazel and brown orbs connect, slowly they gravitate to each other, and then soft lips met other soft lips. Both of their eyes close and experimentally move together. It was clumsy and hesitant at first then soon finds their rhythm. Sooner than they like to end, they both pull away for the lack of oxygen._

"_That's my first kiss," breathed out the brunette._

"_Me too. You're my first kiss," said the blonde. Both of them have a tinge of pink on the cheeks. Slowly they leaned down and met in a kiss in the middle. Hands start to wander around, were places never touched by others before. Tan hands tugging the hem of the blonde's baby blue shirt. She pulls away and looks at her best friend both are breathless, the blonde nodded and soon after both of them are naked on the brunette's bed._

"_Are you sure?"asked Rachel, hovering on top of the blonde, kneeling in between her legs._

"_I'm sure. It's better to someone that I'm actually have feelings for. Are you?" Her eyes bore directly to the girl on top of her._

"_Yes, I want to lose my virginity to you than someone else. I don't know how…I've never-"Quinn cut her off with her lips before pulling away._

"_Me too, I've never…You're going to be my first Rach. I don't know how but we can find out together."_

"_Okay. Ready?" The blonde nodded. Rachel braces herself with one elbow and position herself for entrance. In on clean thrust, they both lose their virginity to each other. The night continued with their endless passion until the crack of dawn._

_RQ-RQ_

"_Hey Q, what's up with you and Rach? Are you two fighting? It's been three days you've been avoiding each other. Did something happened that night you're not telling us?" asked Santana. She cornered her in her locker before lunch. There are already bunches of students in the hallway chatting and joking around._

"_Just a misunderstanding San, no big deal," she said. _

_In all honesty it's a big deal, that night was awesome for both but when they woke up it suddenly hit them the gravity of what they did. Quinn panics and left Rachel's house in an awkward goodbye. They avoided each other since then and even they pretend that everything is okay, their two best friends know them so well that they can't fool them._

"_No big deal? Both of you are moping around, fix this before I fix it for the two of you. I'm telling you, you're not gonna like it." The Latina glared at her , her hands akimbo and eyebrows raised._

"_Fine." She took her phone and sent a message before she turned on her heel towards the cafeteria, the other girl follow from behind._

_**Can I come over? We need to talk. –Q**_

_**Sure, I'll wait for you. –R**_

_That afternoon Quinn stood on the brunette's front door, waiting for the girl to open the door. The door opens and the atmosphere is awkward. She rocks on her heel, her cheerio uniform suddenly became tight for her._

"_Hi, come in." Rachel opens the door wider and steps aside for the blonde to enter._

"_Thanks." She sat on the couch waiting for the other girl to do the same. When she felt the dip beside her, she turned to look then ducked her head again when she saw that the brunette is looking at her._

"_I'm sorry, I got carried away. We shouldn't have done that, I thought you're ready."_

"_Hey, don't beat yourself too much. I told you I'm ready. I'm sorry too, I got scared." _

_She snapped up to the girl, she scoot over no gap between them and held her hand in hers._

"_What now? I don't want to lose you Quinn," said Rachel in a small voice. Her eyes are brimming with tears and sniffed. She always felt a girl, having a penis is her biggest insecurity and her, suffering identity crisis time to time makes her on edge. If her best friend will reject her for it, she would totally lose it._

"_I don't want to lose you too Rach. Can we forget that it happened and start a new?"_

"_Okay." They smiled at each other then burst out laughing. Rachel fell in the girl's arms and buried her face to the blonde's neck._

"_I missed you Rach and I'm sorry if I avoided you. I panicked but I'm okay now." Rachel pulled away and smiled at her._

"_I missed you too Q. I thought you're mad at me so I'm giving you space."_

"_I'm not mad at you, never. Never again." They locked eyes and soon lips found each other. Sooner than expected the two were left in a tangle of mess, both naked and making up for the lost time they had. It was the first of many times they will share in high school and surprisingly throughout their friendship._

The night was warm and inside is warmer. The Lopez-Pierce residence is in the heart of Manhattan, it is a two-storey house with black metal brass gate. It is a modern minimalist design but still has a homey feeling in it.

"Hey guys," said Quinn as she enters the house. She and Rachel is a permanent fixture in the house so the couple gave them a copy of their keys. She walked straight to the kitchen after leaving her coat and bag in the living room.

"Sup Q, where's our midget?" asked Santana, setting the table for four. She is now a junior associate of the Billings and Brandt Law Firm in New York.

"I don't know. She told me she'd come." Quinn went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. She sat on one of the stools and watches the couple do their work.

"Okay."

"Hi Quinn," said Brittany with a bowl of pasta in her hands, she is wearing and apron and can tell that she cooked the dinner for tonight. She smiled at the smaller blonde.

"Hey Britt. I heard you have upcoming tour with JLo. When was that?"

"Oh, yeah. They haven't decided yet but I think it's early end of this year. How's life doing you?"

Santana and Brittany married right after high school after their bouts of identity crisis and after they almost lose each other. Santana had a gay panic and it cost a strain in their relationship, when Brittany showed an attraction for another, she made a plan to fix it and proposed to the girl. It wasn't easy at first considering their strict upbringing but they pull it through and both parents came to their senses and soon accepted their relationship.

"Same old, same old." She flicked her hands around and shrugged. She stood to join the couple in the dining with their foods. It was pasta day from what she can see, an eggplant lasagna, and meatballs in red sauce.

"You need to find yourself a date. You're missing out Q," said Santana, crossing her arms.

"I'm not, too busy."

"Hello guys! Miss me?" Rachel suddenly stood in the doorway with a big smile on her face. She dropped her purse and leather jacket on the mini bar before joining them.

"Not really, come over here. I'm starving, I want to eat." Santana waved her over and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine." She leaned down to kiss the Latina on the head and pulled away before the girl pushes her again. She smirks at the other brunette before walking over to the tallest of them all.

"Hey Britt." She kissed the woman on her temples and smiled at her.

"Hey Rachie. Sit beside Q." Brittany pecks her on the cheeks before pushing her to the other side.

"Hi Q." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed the blonde on the cheeks, pulled away with a pop and grinned at her. Two pair of eyes trained on them.

"Hi. How was your date last night? Who is she again?" Quinn turned on her side to look at the new comer.

"Tory. Boring. It's okay though." She shrugged, her eyes light up when she saw her favorite eggplant lasagna. She reached for it and scoops for herself before offering it to the blonde. Quinn took it and mouthed thank you at her.

"Tory? New one?" asked Santana, her right eyebrow rose high. Rachel nodded without looking at her, busy putting a mouthful of pasta in her mouth.

"Rachel, you've been playing around again. Stop it before it causes you your career," said Brittany, shaking her head. She's not the ditzy blonde anymore from high school. Throughout the years and with the things that happened to her and Santana, she grew up and learned.

"I'm being careful. Don't worry guys and thanks for caring." She wipes her mouth and smiled genuinely at her friends. Quinn took her hands closest to her and squeezed.

"Of course. Who will take care of each other but us right?"

"Yeah, that's why I love my girls." Rachel grinned at her then to the other girls, they just laughed at her.

"Shut up. Eat." Santana pointed the plate in front of her with a smile.

"Love you too San." She winks at the Latina before digging in her food again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The High Road

**Author:** JustfortheXIANofIt

**Rating:** Adult or M

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it is now out of my hands.

A/N1: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futurefic, Futanari (g!p)**

A/N2: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**CHAPTER 2**

The place is packed, she can see from the VIP room the crowd all dancing and grinding against each other. They are in the one of popular bar in New York, the Core X, yup that is right it is the bar's name. They started the celebration early in the evening. You see it is her 27th birthday and this is the outcome when you let Rachel and Brittany plan it for you. She barely knew the people the girl's invited mostly they were Britt's and Rachel's friends from the Showbiz industry so she is here now nursing her cocktail while watching them from above.

Speaking of her friends Santana is on her way from a late meeting, Brittany is on the bar chatting with some girls from the dance group she worked with a few years back and specially her favorite brunette is on the dance floor grinding against with who knows who. The door suddenly opened and entered a Latina still in her black business suit and pumps.

She smiled, "Hey San, you okay?"

"Happy Birthday Q," said the other girl and hugged her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a few conflict but nothing to worry about."

"Good. What do you want? I can call in," said Quinn picking up the phone that connects straight to the bar and dial a few button.

"Screwdriver. Where's Britt?" She looks through the glass trying to spot her beloved wife but gave up her search in a second when the door opens again. Brittany walks inside with a tray with glasses filled with different mixes of alcohol.

"Hello Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. How's work?" She placed the tray on the table in the middle then steps closer to her and leaned down to kiss her in the lips. The kiss turned forceful, Brittany end up in the Latina's lap and both moaning. They pull away when Quinn cleared her throat rather loudly.

"I just though you forgot I'm still here," said Quinn then smirked at their friend.

"Shut up Q. Get a love life already so you don't get jealous when I'm having a mack on with my wife." She glared at the smaller blonde then nuzzle her face to her wife's neck beside her.

"San is right Q. You're getting older, don't you want to get married?" added Brittany, stroking the black tresses of her wife.

"Guys…I'm okay. Sure, I want to get married someday but I don't want to rush it and besides I'm too busy. There are a lot of things I need to finish. A love life now is not my priority." She picked up another shot and took it straight without even grimacing.

"Your loss, you are missing out too much on sex," said Santana, taking her own shot and peck her wife's lips.

"Whatever."

"Hiya! San, Britt. Don't force her to date. I tried already she won't just bulge," said Rachel barging inside the room and flop down beside Quinn. "And if the sex part is your concern about, she's not missing out…she have me. Right Quinnie?" asked Rachel looking at her with eyes glazed over and a big smile.

"Geez Rachel, how much did you drink already?" asked Quinn, not answering the girl's question. She had a small tinge of red in her cheeks not looking at her other friends.

"Don't act like a prude Q. We know that you and Rach are banging each other since high school," said Santana, snickering at her. Brittany tried to control her laughter.

"I know that, but she doesn't have to announce it." She glared at her three friends laughing at her. Her hands reached the brunette's abs and hit her.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Rachel. She lifts her red tank top showing her firm abs, inspecting for any marks.

"Stop broadcasting our sex life Rach." Quinn hissed in her ear. Rachel shivered beside her, her eyes darkening with lust.

"Why don't you date already?" asked Brittany looking at them knowingly. Santana nodded beside her.

"Yeah, since Rachel is boning you, make it official." Rachel and Quinn snapped up to them then look at each other before letting out a laugh.

"Seriously San? You want me to date her?" asked Quinn pointing at the brunette beside her who is double over laughing.

"What's the matter with that?" asked Santana, her right eyebrow raised high.

"You see San…" Rachel cleared her throat, "Quinn and I had sex regularly-"

"Rachel!" she swats the girl's arm, turning red, and the alcohol getting in her head now.

"You see?! She's being abusive." Rachel rubbed her abuse arm. "As I am saying, though we had sex regularly and I love her so dearly, I can speak for the both of us that we don't like each other that way." Quinn is nodding beside her, listening to what her friend is saying.

"Well, I can say that it's bullshit." Santana crossed her arms. "You're banging Quinn even if either of you is in a relationship, especially in college."

"I remember when we're in high school when San and I had sex with Rach, Quinn is totally jealous. You keep giving us a death glares and always keep Rach by your side."

Quinn remembered that they, it was the first time she got jealous of her friends. They kept talking about how the smaller brunette made them cum at the same time more than once. She taught that if Rachel enjoyed the time with their other best friends then she'll be forgotten. Before she can answer, the smaller brunette opened her mouth and answered it instead, her jaw dropped at what she heard.

"What can I say, I'm that good." She wiggled her eyebrows, Quinn smack her in the head. "Quinn, why are you hitting me?"

"Stop talking already." She glared at her. "San, I know that you are concern for us but…Rach and I? no way. We love each other but just like that. So…can we stop this talk and have some fun?" She raised her eyebrow. The three just nodded at her. Quinn dragged Rachel outside and proceeded to the dance floor.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Brittany, watching the two descend the stairs.

"Let them be, my love. Sooner or later they will realize their feelings for each other." Santana took the girl's hand and walks towards the dance floor.

"We've been making them realize that for years now…"

"Don't worry Britt, you'll see. Those two will be an end game; I'll make sure of it." They reached the dance floor, the music turned soft and they start slow dancing.

"What are you thinking?" She mumbled to the Latina's neck. Her arms are around her shoulder. A strong pair of arms are around her waist.

"Later my love. Now, I want to dance with my wife." She tightened her hold against the taller girl. Her eyes strayed around and found her two friends slow dancing together across the bar. She smirked at herself. _Definitely an end game._

**XXX**

"Are you sure you can drive?" asked Quinn. They left the bar with Brittany and Santana earlier than the others. Rachel is behind the wheels ready to drive when Quinn stop her.

"Quinn, I can drive. I'm not that drunk. I have you in my car so I didn't drink that much," said Rachel gently. Quinn smiled at her, squeezed her hand before she release it.

"That's sweet of you. Thanks baby."

"Anytime." Rachel pulled away from the parking lot and drive towards her apartment. Earlier they decided to take her car so after they can go straight to her apartment for her surprise for the blonde.

She parked on the basement and killed the engine. She run towards the side of the blonde and opened her door for her. She reached out her hands to help her.

"You're so chivalrous. Thank you." She pecked the smaller girl's lips before turning to the elevator. Rachel followed from behind.

"I try. Anyway it's your birthday. I expect the same gesture when it's my birthday." She smiled cheekily. Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Ass."

"You love my ass." Rachel run inside the elevator before the blonde can hit her again. She was laughing when the girl stood beside her. She pushed her floor number before settling beside the girl again.

"I think what you mean to say is, _you_ love _my_ ass." Quinn leaned down and licked her ears, making her weak in the knees. Rachel looked up, her pupils blown and eyes wide. She licked her lips and closed the distance. They kiss, pale arms around the brunette's neck and tan hands reached down behind the blonde. She grabs the girl's ass with her two hands and squeezed hard, Quinn moaned in her mouth. She pulled away, only a breath away from each other and smirks.

"That I do." They both giggle and pulled away further when the door opened in the fifth floor. Rachel lifted her hands, Quinn took it and side by side they walk towards the brunette's apartment.

508. Rachel unlocks the door and let the other girl enter first. Quinn stops in her tracks when she saw the dinner set up near the lit fireplace. It gives the apartment a warm feeling and a golden glow inside. She heard a soft music and when she turned to look, Rachel is standing beside the component system with two glass of wine.

"Rach…how?"

She took in the place, the only light inside is in the fireplace. The foods were all her favorites. From the simple bacon to a mix of Thai and Italian dishes. Rachel long ago breaks her vow for not eating non vegan but from time to time goes back to it.

She saw a rectangular box wrap in a golden paper in the center of the table. Rachel came behind her and wrapped her arms around her small waist. She still holding the glass filled with wine.

"I don't think we need this considering we already went in the bar, but for the celebration's sake we take this." Quinn took the glass of wine, her eyes filled with tears. "Happy Birthday Quinn." Rachel mumbled in her ears.

Quinn turned on her embrace and hugged the brunette tightly. "Thank you so much. How did you do it?" Don't tell me you left the fire burning before we went out." She mumbled on the girl's neck and pulled away. Rachel chuckled; she led the girl in the table and sat her first. She went to the other side and took her place.

"Of course not, I have my ways."

"Why? I mean, you already planned the party with Britt. What is this for?"

"I know you don't like partying very much. If you have a say in it, you will probably stay in with the four of us watching movies and a pizza." Quinn tried to argue but closed her mouth when Rachel raises her eyebrows. "That's why I made this surprise for you. I want your birthday to be more special. I hope you like it." She shrugged but a small tinge of red creeps in her face.

"I love it. Thank you." A lone tear slips her eye and brushes it quickly. She laughs it out and starts digging in her food.

They finished all the food and the wine, with a bunch of laughs and talks. Rachel pushes the box in front of Quinn. Quinn took the box and open it, she gasps. She closes the box and pushes it back to Rachel.

"Rach, I can't take that. What you've done for me this day is too much." Rachel took the box and opened it. She picked the simple chained silver necklace with a letter Q as a pendant, what the surprise is the diamond inside the letter. She stood and walks behind stunned girl. Rachel puts the necklace on and wraps the girl in arms.

"Yes you can. When I saw that, the first thing that came to my mind is you. It's not just a birthday gift Quinn, it's also my way of saying thank you from all the years we've been through. For always putting up with my craziness." She placed a kiss in her cheeks. "I'm not buying our friendship if that's what you think; I just want to show you. By the way it looks good on you."

"Thank you. Wow Rach, I didn't know you're a sap." She giggled, she held the girl's hand in front of her and kissed both before smiling up at her.

"I resent that but I'll let it slide for today."

The two were in the floor, back on the couch and facing the fire. "What now? Is there still any surprise you have for me?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"That depends where you want to take this. Since it's your birthday you can do anything." She husked. Not moving in her place, wanting the blonde to make the decision.

"Anything?" She leaned down when the brunette nodded and captured her lips. Hands frantically grabbed anywhere they can reach, soon clothes are flying across the room.

Quinn pushed her, Rachel lay on her back and the blonde on top of her lips still fused in a heated kiss. The heat from the fire making their body sweat faster, wet skin sliding against wet skin. Rachel cupped her ass and starts playing with her glorious flesh. Quinn grinds down, her pussy sliding against her friend's hard meat. Quinn pushes herself up, her hands tangled with the brunette's own, she slides and grinds faster and harder. Rachel felt the overwhelming wetness between their centers, trickling down her abs and the inside of her thigh.

"Rach…" Quinn breathes, her hair blanketing her face. Every time she slide and grinds, her clit bumps with the huge meat intensifying her pleasure.

"Quinn…faster baby." Rachel rocks her hips against the blonde, her dick gliding smoothly in between folds. Their hips and center piston against each other fast and hard until the blonde broke on top of her and soon she followed.

"It's been a while we done that." Rachel breathed out and chuckled. She sat up, Quinn still straddling her and took the girl's lips in her. They kissed until the taller girl pulls away, their foreheads touched.

"Yeah. I've wanted to try it for a while." She slowly regained her breath, her eyes still close.

"Why didn't you?" asked Rachel gently. She rubbed the girl's sweaty back up and down. Quinn wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"You're always topping me." They giggle, hard nipples brushing against the other.

"Do I?" She nodded.

"Yup, always." Quinn pushed her back down again and slides further down tan leg. "Tonight, I'll be on top." She smirked; Rachel gulped as Quinn cups her soft dick. "I haven't played with little Rae for awhile. Can I?" she asks innocently but her eyes telling otherwise.

"I don't have problem with that. Be my guest." Rachel crossed her arms behind her head and watched as her friend intently plays with her cock.

"It's so soft…and smooth…warm." Her hands gently stroke her dick up and down. She can feel her barely there touches making her squirm. She bucks her hips, eager for harder friction. "Na ah, I'm in charge remember? Just lay there Rach and let me do my thing." She winked, leaned down, and licked the head. Rachel felt the shiver shoot through her, her dick stands in full attention and hard. "Wow, you're so ready for me Rach."

"Always." Rachel moaned as the blonde took her dick inch by inch inside her mouth. She felt the hot cavern enveloping her and the rough ridges of her palate and teeth grazing her. Quinn pulled away the same manner and did it again and again. She felt dizzy, lust filled her brain.

"Quinn, you're such a tease."She felt the vibration when she hummed, dick still in her mouth. Quinn pulled away and starts pumping her cock harder. Her other hand travel down her balls and played with it one after the other. Rachel bit her lip, containing her moans. Quinn pushed her legs wider, ducked and her balls were inside the blonde's mouth. Quinn sucks and tugs her balls away from the base. "Oh shit!" Rachel pants out, her chest rising and falling deeply. Rachel is writhing, she felt the rough scratches of the carpet in her back.

"Fuck!" She thrust up as Quinn took her dick inside her mouth and bobs faster, swallowing her until the head hits the back of her throat while the girl's hand play with her balls. "Baby , I'm coming!" Spurts of come hit the back of her throat and she swallow everything the brunette gave her. She pulled away, Rachel's cum drips down her mouth. Rachel's dick harden when she saw her cum inside her girl's mouth and swallow it all. "Damn, you're so fucking hot." The blonde chuckled and wipe the remaining cum in her mouth.

"Good?"

"More than good." She chuckled. "If you do that every time, I won't mind giving the top spot to you." They both laugh at that, coz they both know that the brunette will soon reclaim that spot after.

"Rach?"

"Hm?"

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"I want you to really fuck me."

"What are you—Is that what we usually do?"

"No. We make love. You care for me too much. You're always soft and gentle. As if you're always holding back. For tonight I want you to fuck me."

"Why? "

"I want to know how it feels like. I've heard some of your girl's brags about how you fuck them."

"I don't want to hurt you. If I don't hold back I might hurt you. Quinn, fucking reserves for people you don't care about and left in the morning and don't call back the next time. Baby, I love you…you don't deserve that."

"I love you too. So I'm asking you now. I know if I ask you this in another day you won't agree. Anything I ask remember?"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Stop me if it hurts too much okay?"

"Okay."

**XXX**

After seemed like forever, the two slumped back to the bed. After how many rounds of intense, rough, and passionate dance of naked bodies, the brunette finally pulled out of the blonde. Quinn rolled to the brunette's side and snuggled. Both are feeling numb and is aching from everywhere.

"That is…I don't know, mind blowing," said Quinn. Rachel snuggled closer to her and draped themselves her lavender silk sheet.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too much right?"

Quinn smiled and pecked her lips. "I'm sore down there, a little pricklier than what I usually feel after. It's so good though. I want a repeat performance."

Rachel looked at her wide-eyed, "But—"

Quinn slapped her thighs and snuggled back. "Not today but maybe some other time."

"If you want to."

Rachel hummed, as they lay there intertwined. She is almost drowsing to sleep when her blonde nudged her side.

"Did you guys really think that I should date? I mean I'm not against it but I'm really busy."

"Hey, if what you're thinking is what Britt and San said forget about it. If you do not want to date then don't. If you're not ready to get married then you're not. We're just saying that you give time for other aspect of your life."

"I know and they brought up again our thing."

"Yeah."

Quinn bit her lip as she contemplated the question she wanted to ask the brunette. It's been bugging her for a while why her best friend is acting like she is. "Rach, why don't you settle down or at least have a relationship?" She asked as she runs her fingertip across the girl's abs. She felt it tensed under her touch and then drag her nails over it gently to relax her again.

Rachel whined, "Quinn, I am a relationship type of girl. I thought you knew that. I don't date someone while I'm dating another one. I am not a two timer."

"I'm sorry, it came out wrong. Have a relationship that lasts more than a month. Find someone and then maybe fall in love?" She asked unsurely. Every time they broach this subject, she always tell herself to tread lightly. She knew how sensitive is the girl concerning this but she needed to do it now.

Rachel scoffed but didn't pull away from her. "Fall in love? There is no such thing as falling in love."

"You love me," said Quinn without missing a beat.

"I do. I love Britt and San, it's different. When you love someone, sooner or later you'll get hurt." As she said this flashes of her past resurface again. With a faraway look, she saw her parents most of them.

As if sensing what the other girl is thinking, Quinn decided to ask, "Is this because of what happened to your dads?"

Rachel snapped to her side and tried to pull away but the blonde is stronger than her and held her to stay. "Quinn—"

"No, hear me out. I know when your dads divorced in our senior year in high school, it broke you apart. It changed you. Out of the four of us, you're the one who always believed in fairytale romance and happy endings, what happened to them changes you. Since then, you had more than hook ups and one night stands than Britt and San combined." She raised her eyebrow challenging the brunette to deny it. When the other girl didn't answer, she pulled her closer to her. "People fall in love and fell out of love Rach, it's sad I know but that's how life goes."

Rachel sniffed and bit her lower lip before looking at those beautiful hazel eyes that never missed to comfort her. "Daddy left us for another man…dad was never the same again. Now they have their own families."

Quinn pushed back her brown hair away from her eyes and wiped the tears that formed there. She then tugged the girl's head and placed it over her chest. Rachel relaxed upon hearing her best friend's gentle heart beat and slowly lulled her to sleep.

"I know that. They both came up with that decision right? What do you prefer? Them living together, keeps pretending that everything is okay and unhappy or them living with their life apart and happy with the one they really love? Rach, I know it's hard for you but you have to move on. You have to trust in love again."

Rachel knew she is right but she is also stubborn, they both know it. "You'll only get hurt when you love. Shelby—" She shut her mouth realizing her slip. She clung tightly and avoided any eye contact. Quinn just ran her hands through her hair and back.

"Hm, I know now what your real problem is. You're scared to get hurt by someone you love. That they will reject you and leave you like what your mom and dads did. So, what you do is push them away or leave them before they leave you. You keep people at arms length, you don't let them see the real you. You don't want to get close because it will be easier to forget and leave without connection, right?"

The brunette didn't answer, just keeps her eyes trained ahead. Tears filling her eyes, Quinn wiped away the few that fell.

"Rach, I won't leave you. San and Britt won't leave you. You have to give yourself a chance to be happy again."

After a moment, Rachel nodded but the grumbled. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"Okay, sorry."

"Don't be. What you said is true, I just don't want to think about it right now."

"Okay."

Quinn kept caressing the brunette's hair and back. She felt the girl's breath evened out and thought she is already asleep. She is thinking about her own future when she felt the brunette stirred and suddenly big brown eyes looking down at her.

"I know," said Rachel with a big smile on her face. Quinn knew she is back.

"What?" Quinn chuckled and mirroring the girl's smile.

"I have this epiphany. It's you and me."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. Rachel bit her lip and shook her head. It never fails to turn her on with that sexy eyebrow raised her girl is surely mastered of. "About?"

Rachel sat up and covered her torso with the sheet. She seriously thought this through and doesn't want any distraction for both. Quinn followed her example. "Let's make a deal. When the time comes, let's say you turned 30, you and I are not dating anyone and not yet married then…"

"Then what?"

"Then let's get married!" And to emphasize it, she even fist bumped the air.

Quinn stared slacked jaw, waiting for the brunette to say that she is joking. Rachel crossed her arms not impressed by her reaction.

"What? Are you insane?"

Rachel huffed and sat closer to her. "No, think about it. You barely have time for anyone and I understand how it is. You're the only person I open up to. We both understand and we both get what we need from each other. You know my fears and I know yours. We may not be in love but we love each other. We'll make a perfect team."

Quinn sat there watching the eager look on the girl's face. In her mind, she knew Rachel is right, they are the only ones who can stand each other and understands each other's quirk. Even though they are friends with Santana and Brittany that long, they are always the go to of each other. She shook her head and laughed.

"You're crazy, you have a point though."

Rachel nodded frantically, "Imagine with our looks, your brain and my talent, we'll make beautiful babies. They will be heartbreakers someday." They shared a laugh because it's true.

Quinn looked at her then sighed but she had a smile on her face, "Okay."

"Really?"

"It's crazy but I think I can do that. We have a good relationship so I think nothing would change and besides it's still three years later."

Rachel beamed and held both blonde's hands. "Okay. When you turn 30 and we're not married yet then the two of us will marry each other, deal?"

"Deal."

And they sealed it with a kiss. It may be a crazy idea. It may change them for the better or not. It may be a good idea or not. For now, they are okay with it because they have each other, and that is what important to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The High Road

**Author:** JustfortheXIANofIt

**Rating:** Adult or M

**Pairing:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futurefic, Futanari (g!p)**

A/N2: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**CHAPTER 3**

"You called?" asked Rachel as she stood behind Quinn, arms wrapped round her waist and placed kisses on her neck.

"Mm Rach…not now." Quinn arched her back and tilted her head to the side giving the other girl more access to her neck. Quinn gripped the side of her desk as she lean forward, jutting out her butt closer to the smaller girl.

Rachel grabbed her hips and grinded her front against the blonde's backside. Her erection grinds firmly in between the girl's butt. "Hmm? What's that?"

"Ohmm…n-not…fuck…now." Quinn grinds her hips in time with the brunette. Her black pencil skirt rids up her thighs. Rachel leaned and took her earlobe between her teeth. She hissed when the smaller girl nibbled on her sensitive lobe.

"Now?" Rachel ran her hands up and down the girl's side. Quinn writhed under her. She untucked the blonde's blouse and cups the girl's breast under her shirt. Quinn moaned hard as Rachel massaged her breasts.

"Wh-Shit!" Quinn turned, wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and smashed their lips together. She's done denying the girl and her own wants.

Rachel lifted the girl and sat her on the edge of the desk, hiked her skirt on her waist and tugged the girl's lacy black underwear. "So sexy," said Rachel. She ran her fingertips against the blonde's underwear in her hand where a wet spot formed.

"Rach…" Quinn buried her head to tan neck. She sucked and licked her friend's skin she can get. Quinn moaned when a small hand palmed and cupped her wet center.

"You're soaked baby." Rachel slipped two fingers inside the blonde's tight channel and thrusts inside and out slowly. Quinn bucked her hips, meeting the girl's thrusts.

"Baby please, faster." Quinn moaned hard. She clenched her legs together but Rachel stopped it, stepping in between the girl's legs further.

"What do you want sweetie?" Rachel pushed her fingers inside further and faster. Quinn breathed against her neck sending shivers down her body. Rachel's dick is straining painfully against her pants.

"Fuck—Rach!...mmm y-yes. I want you..fuck! fuck me please!"

Quinn reached down and palmed the brunette's erection which is already forming a big bulged on her pants. Rachel ground her hips hard on the blonde's hand. Quinn unbuckled the girl's belt, unzipped her pants and pushed it down her legs while bucking her hips in time with the brunette's fingers.

Rachel slid out of the girl, Quinn hissed in disappointment. Rachel pushed her boxer down, massaged her thick meat and lines in the girl's entrance. "Ready Q?"

Quinn nodded not looking away from the girl's meat. She shivered as that huge meat slowly enters her. She was in trance feeling her muscles clenched, feeling that big intrusion and at the same time seeing it as it slowly vanish inside her.

"Rachel! So good baby!" She arched her back. Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl and thrusts in and out slowly.

"Fuck Quinn! I missed you baby!" Quinn hiked her legs around the girl's waist and lifts her hips in time with the brunette's thrusts. Rachel buried her face in the pale neck and bit the crook of her neck. Her hand travels up to cup the girl's breasts. Frustrated with the lack of space for her hands, she grabbed both ends of the blonde's white long sleeve and pushed it open, buttons flew everywhere.

"Shit!" Quinn looked down at her body and arched her eyebrows. "That's another one Rach," she breathed out. Rachel not even looked apologetic, smirked. She thrusts harder making the other girl growl and shut her eyes.

"I'll buy you another one." She ripped the blonde's black lacy bra and threw it on her back. She chuckled when Quinn growled and glared at her, "that one too."

"Fuck! You better."

Rachel pushed her back against the desk, papers strewn across the floor. Quinn laid on her back, she arched her back when it hit the cold surface of her desk. Rachel uncrossed her legs and hopped on top of the desk as well. She pushed inside the blonde again without warning and continue with her wild thrusts.

"Shit! Rach, gonna come baby!" Quinn grabbed the girl's neck and crushed their lips together. Rachel up her game and thrusts furiously. The desk banging on the wall, Quinn's things one by one fell the floor.

"I'm coming baby!" Rachel groped pale breasts in both hand as she released her load inside the blonde. Quinn released her own orgasm with a scream as those hands groped her breasts tightly at the same time feeling hot liquid shoot her walls.

"R-Rach…" Quinn clung tightly to Rachel as she collapsed on top of the blonde. Rachel thrusts slowly dragging both of their orgasms. Rachel peppered her neck and collarbone with small kisses.

Without lifting herself off from the blonde, Rachel looked up to her. "You're saying something?" Quinn smiled and brushed away brunette tresses from the girl's forehead. Rachel reached for her hand and kissed the girl's fingertips one by one, waiting for the blonde to gain back her composure.

"I received a call from _them_ this morning," said Quinn in a small voice. She leaned back and looked up the ceiling. Rachel scooted upwards without disentangling their selves. Quinn moaned when she felt Rachel buried deep further inside her with her soft cock. It was an unspoken agreement between the two to stay like that every time after their sex. It makes their bond stronger and feel much more connected to the other.

"Them? About what?" Rachel nuzzled her face against the girl's face and purred when Quinn raked her nails up and down her arms.

It was an unpleasant memory to both talking about _them _so they agreed not to bring up the subject when it is not necessary.

"Dad is sick. They want me to go back," said Quinn not looking back to those big brown eyes. She knew that after her, Rachel is the other one who suffered more from her parents especially when that time she came out to them. Rachel took it hard and upon herself to protect her.

"Are you going back?" Rachel cupped her cheeks to catch her eyes and looked intently at her. Quinn shrugged and huffed. She pulled Rachel tighter to her body, feeling the cold air past against them.

"I don't know but I have to."

Rachel felt her girl shiver. She sat up, kicked her pants and underwear down, and off her ankles, and took off her shirt and bra. They both shared a smile and Rachel went back to cuddling with Quinn who is watching her with trained eyes. She did all of that managing to stay buried inside Quinn, how did she do that? She'll tell you, practice makes perfect.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Is it okay?" asked Quinn hesitantly, Rachel nodded. "Of course. Anything for you." Rachel wiggled in between Quinn's legs to get more comfortable before settling on top of her. Quinn giggled, their nipples brushed together and kissed the top of brunette head. Thankfully, Quinn's office is soundproofed. She made sure of it before purchasing it. She thought that things like this might happen.

"Thank you."

**XXX**

Quinn stood outside the Columbus airport waiting for Rachel to finish her call. The car they rented is already there, filled with their things, and ready to go. She pushed the wide brim hat further down to cover her face and tugged her purple scarf around her neck. She looked behind her and there is Rachel pacing, talking in the phone in hushed voice. She is wearing a nice black shirt and simple skinny jeans and chucks. On top of her head is a Yankees cap and a big sunglasses covering her eyes. She walked up to her and heard what seemed like a love quarrel though she can't hear the other end of the discussion.

"I'm sorry okay? This is really important, I can't go tonight…I'm in Ohio, yeah. Fine!...No, don't you dare…Fuck you! You don't have the right to call her that…You know what? Fuck yourself, I don't need you. We're done!" Rachel glared at her phone then threw it inside her bag.

"Rach?" Rachel turned to her and gave her a slight smile.

"Hey, let's go." She took Quinn's hand and led her to the black Mercedes waiting for them.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?" She opened the door in the side and pushed the taller girl in. She then run to the driver side and took her seat.

"Well, you just broke up with your girlfriend?"

Rachel chuckled and shrugged, "She is being clingy, and I don't like what she is saying about you so…"

"Rach…"

"Quinn…"

"Stop mocking me Rach, I'm serious. Why did you do that?"

Rachel let out an exaggerated breath, "Quinn… you are my best friend and my future wife," they bust out in laughter. "Seriously though, you are more important to me than any of those hook ups. If they can't understand that then I don't see the point of continuing with our relationship. Besides, I don't see myself with her for a longer time."

"Okay, okay. So, as your future wife, I want you to concentrate on driving. I want to get in Lima in one piece."

"Aye, aye ma'am." She then revved the engine making the blonde scream and held tightly on her seat. Quinn glared and crossed her arms. "Love you," said Rachel cheekily. Quinn averted her gaze and bit her lower lip stopping herself to smile at the girl. "Oh come on, I saw that smile. Say it back."

Quinn shook her head and leaned back on her seat. Rachel narrowed her eyes then smirked. She pushed on the gas harder and the car flew, leaving dust trails behind them.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed and glared at her. Rachel laughed at the girl's horrified look. Her gripped tightened on her seatbelt. "Slow down!"

Rachel hummed and continue driving not even looking at the blonde.

"Okay, I'll say it! Slow down!" Rachel didn't slow down and continue driving. "I love you! I love you too! Happy?!" Quinn huffed then laughed as the girl beamed at her and slowed down the car.

"Yup. See? It's not that hard."

**XXX**

"Quinnie!" Her mother ran up to her as soon as she gets out of the car. The older blonde wrapped her arms around her, she hugged back.

"Hi mom."

"What took you so long? You're father is waiting for you." She held Quinn's hand and tugged her towards the house. "How long will you be staying? I already told the maids to clean your room."

"Two or three days, depending on the situation but I'm not staying mom." The older blonde stopped in her tracks and looked back.

"Why? Where are you staying?"

"I'm with Rachel mom. We'll be staying in a hotel but I'll come by everyday." Judy looked back in the car and saw Rachel talking on the phone. She scowled briefly before smiling when the brunette looked and waved at them. Quinn didn't missed the stink eye her mother gave her bestfriend.

_Nothing changed._

Although her parents accepted that she is gay, they are not happy about it. They still thought that it's Rachel's fault and she has been corrupted but after what happened in senior year, her parents became civil with them, Rachel didn't care that much if the older Fabrays don't like her or not.

"I see. Well, let's go inside, it's getting colder."

The older blonde left Quinn on the porch and went inside the house. Quinn sighed and went back to her best friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel. Quinn frowned when she stood beside her.

"Yeah but mom still don't like you that much. I don't want to think about what will be dad's reaction."

Rachel laughed, "Don't worry Quinn, I'm not bothered. I didn't care before, I still don't care now."

"Let's go. I'm sure my mother already told dad." Hand in hand, they walked towards the house.

_Senior year. High School_

_Two figure is standing in front of the big oak wooden door of the Fabray mansion. The one is a tall blonde and the other is a small brunette. The taller of the two kept fidgeting backing out._

"_Quinn, if you're not ready to tell them then don't. Take all the time you need," said the brunette. She took the girl's hand and held it tight._

_Quinn sighed, "I want to tell them now, but I'm scared. You know how my parents are. What if they'll kick me out?"_

"_They won't, you're their only daughter. Their sole heir."_

_Quinn groaned and huffed. "That's the problem. I am their only daughter and now I'll tell them that I'm gay. A lesbian."_

"_It's better that they'll find out from you. There are already rumors going on school about you being gay…" _

_Since the two started to hook up, Rachel came out as gay and after that, Santana and Brittany came out together. Quinn is only the straight one in their circle of friendship. The people started talking behind their backs but never in front of them, afraid of what the Unholy Trinity will do to them._

_Quinn hid from those rumors through her boyfriends. Although she never let them get past first base. Rachel had girlfriends and one night stands since then. She still slept with her three best friends regularly especially with Quinn. Rachel was known as the school player when they came back for senior year. Her life started to go downhill during junior year and her only escape is either music or sex._

"_Alright, let's do this." Quinn opened the door and straight towards the den where her parents are already having a drink. "Mom? Dad?"_

"_Quinnie! Hello sweetheart. And who is this lovely girl?" asked the older blonde woman. Quinn bit her lower lip and braced herself. She knew that the moment she'll tell Rachel's name, hell will break lose._

"_Mom?Dad? This is my best friend Rachel Berry." The two teens waited in bated breath. They jumped on their place when a booming voice came from behind the older woman._

"_What? A Berry? You're associating yourself with this abomination? And you said best friend? How long has this been going on?" The blond loomed over the two. Rachel stepped in front of her best friend who is shaking in her place._

"_D-daddy, we're childhood friends together with San and Britt…"_

"_I can't believe this. I thought I told you not to associate with this kind of people and you've been lying to me and your mother all along?"_

"_Quinnie? Why are you doing this to us?"_

_Quinn is already crying from behind the brunette. Rachel bit her lip not wanting to go in between the family talk even if the older Fabrays are insulting her._

"_Mommy, daddy…I-I have something to tell you but calm down please…"_

_Mr. Fabray stood his ground, narrowed his eyes and clenched his hand in a tight fist. "You're not going to tell us that y-you're g—you're like her are you? Quinn, you're not, right?"_

_Quinn choked back a sob and clung to the back of Rachel's shirt. Rachel stepped beside her and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Mr. Fabray glared at their closeness, his nose flared._

"_Quinn! Get away from her!" He grabbed her arms but Rachel pushed him away._

"_Stop! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Rachel pushed Quinn behind her and the blonde clung to her back._

"_Quinnie, please tell us…You're still our perfect little angel right?"_

_Quinn chocked back a sob. "I-I'm sorry…I'm gay." Quinn look up and shivered as her eyes connected to her farther's who had a murderous look on them. "Daddy, mommy I'm gay but I am still your daughter."_

_Mr. Fabray sneered. "You're not my daughter. I don't have a daughter like you." He stepped closer as the two teens stepped back. "You!" He pointed a finger at Rachel but she didn't flinch. "It's all your fault! You did this to her. You corrupted her with your disease!"_

"_I didn't do such thing and being gay is not a disease. This is who she really is, not the girl you pushed her to be."_

"_Filthy bastard!"_

"_Daddy, stop! It's not her fault. This is me, please dad. Please understand."_

"_No. Get out and never come back." He spun on his heel and walked out leaving the two teens open-mouthed. Mrs. Fabray shook her head and turned on her heel. She wiped her tears and followed her husband._

"_Mom, please don't let him do this." Quinn tried to reach for her mother but the older blonde stepped back._

"_You're not my daughter. I don't know you anymore. You heard him. Go."_

_Quinn dropped on the floor sobbing. Rachel sat beside her and let her cry in her shoulders. After much convincing from the brunette, they packed Quinn's things and went to Rachel's house._

_There was no one in the house so they headed straight for the brunette's room. She helped the unmoving blonde prepared for bed. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl until Quinn succumbed to sleep after she cried her eyes out. Rachel gently peeled herself away then took a pillow for the blonde to snuggle with. She went down the living room and out of the house, making sure the house is secured close. She then drove back to the Fabrays._

_Rachel got out of the car and walked with a purpose. There are still lights from the inside and she banged on the door. After five tries, the door opened with a very angry man behind it._

"_You again? What are you doing here?" Rachel sneered and pushed past him inside the house. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled after her. Mrs. Fabray came out running from the kitchen._

"_What is going on?" she asked._

"_Look, I don't like being here as much as you do but I want to say some things to both of you. I never actually liked you. Since Quinn and I became friends, I've never been your fans. I know what your true colors are, so let's stop pretending." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. Mr. Fabray gritted his teeth. "I didn't say much earlier because Quinn needed me but she's not here now. I don't know what kind of parents you are, you have a very beautiful and smart girl as your daughter. She loves you both very much even though you didn't gave her the same treatment. You kicked her out because she just accepted her true self?"_

"_She is not like that!" He bellowed. Mrs. Fabray held on to his arm._

"_Stop. I'm not finished." She glared back. "I know you're surprised by the news but we both know that's not your real problem is. You're afraid of ending the line of the Fabray's right? Quinn being gay won't give you your very much wanted grand children right?" She smirked when their eyes widen. "Are you both stupid? The science is very advance now a days and both women in a relationship can bear children. Think about it, you kicked Quinn out of your house, now you will lose that chance forever. You'll lose the chance of another heir continuing your so called legacy."_

"_Is that why you're here?" asked Mrs. Fabray._

"_Yup, I want to knock some sense into your heads. Stop being an idiot for once and be the parents she needed you to be. She deserved that much. If you don't then I don't have a problem with that. She will stay with me. I'm going to take care of her and I'll take her from away from here, from both of you."_

"_You can't do that," he growled._

_Rachel smirked, "I can and I will. Even though my parents divorced, they both left me huge amount of money. It can cover everything that Quinn and I will need to leave, to go to college anywhere we like and more. She will come with me I assure you." She spun in her heel and out the house. She sighed in relief and drove back to her house._

_After four months since the incident, Quinn received a call that her parents want to talk to her. She went with Rachel still by her side. When Rachel came back that night, Quinn is awake and crying because she can't find the brunette anywhere in the house. Rachel then apologized and explained why she left. Quinn got mad at first but then cried in relief for what her friend did for her. Even after all that, they didn't raise their hopes that much. Quinn stayed with Rachel and sometimes Santana and Brittany will stay with them. Rachel and Quinn's relationship developed more. They both knew that their bond grew stronger after the incident. They became more intimate and took advantage of the empty house by themselves. Quinn slowly came back to her old self._

_Mr. and Mrs. Fabray made a deal with them. They will take Quinn back if she will avoid and never to talk with her friends again. Quinn is outraged and let out the HBIC. She knew now what her father is more afraid of so she took advantage of it. She demanded things and if they don't agree, she'll never come home and will go away with Rachel. With heavy heart, both the older Fabrays gave in to her requests. She is still best friends with the girls and asked them to accept that and be civil with them. She will go to Yale and take up a major in drama instead of going to Harvard with a business degree. Then, she will stay with Rachel four days a week and three days at their house. And a long list after that. Rachel and Quinn went back to the brunette's house and she showed the blonde how proud she is to what her friend just did._

When they entered the house and not see anyone, they went straight ahead to Quinn's parents' room, assuming where the two is. As they continue down the hall, they heard murmuring from the library.

"Mom? Dad?" Quinn called out. They saw Russell Fabray on his desk with Judy huddled beside him. "I thought you're sick. How come you're here?"

"Quinn. I'm glad you came." Russell stood from his chair, followed by Judy and went to hug her. His eyes narrowed as he looked behind the younger blonde. "Rachel Berry."

The brunette smirked, "Russell. Long time no see." Rachel held her right hand out for a handshake which he took after a moment of hesitation.

"Dad, tell me what is going on. You don't look like you're sick."

Rachel and Quinn sat on the nearest couch from the man's desk. They watched as he poured a clear liquid to a glass and took it in one gulp. They shared a look and shook their head. "You're not sick are you? How could you?"

"I've been sick and don't talk to me like that. I'm still your father."

"You're father was not feeling well this past few days but he is okay now. Can you blame us? Since when the last time you came home?" asked Judy.

Quinn looked down. She knew her mother has a point. The last time she went home is four years ago and it was because the older blonde was hospitalized due to infection of the lung. Now, if they didn't tell her that her father is sick, they all know that she won't be here even if they ask nicely.

"Sorry. I think you shouldn't drink dad."

"It's fine. I can handle a few of this."

"You should listen to your daughter Russ. We don't want you to be sick again right?" asked Rachel in a mocking tone.

Russell clenched his fist and glared at her. Quinn saw this and intervened before any of the two blows up. "Okay, I get it. You want me to come home. Why? Besides of course seeing you two?"

"What makes you think we have any other reason?" Judy asked. Rachel rolled her eyes but Quinn stopped her before she can open her mouth.

"Mom, I know there is something you're not telling me."

"We just want to see you that's all—"

"Judy, stop it. They know." Russell sat on his chair with another glass of scotch in his hand. "You're mom and I are getting old Quinn. We gave you enough time. When are you going to take over our business? You have to learn everything about it as soon as possible."

"Dad, I already told you. I don't have any interest in taking over the business. I'm very busy with my own work and I love what I do."

"What? Selling few paintings and writing? There is no money in that Quinnie," said Judy.

Quinn shook her head and took a lungful of breath. "It's not about the money mom. This is what I want to do. I'm happy with what I'm doing. Do you really know what I am doing?"

The two older blondes didn't say anything. Quinn slumped back in the couch. She knew this talk would come. Her parents had been calling and emailing her about this, she just don't have any interest in all of that.

"Who do you think will take over? I refuse to give it to anyone who isn't a Fabray. And speaking of, when are you going to get married?"

"Your father is right. When are you going to give us our grandchildren?"

"Okay, stop." Rachel stood and glared at the two.

"Rach…"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "I knew there is something fishy when you called Quinn. I thought you already learned your lesson? I guess I was wrong."

"We're not asking you. This is none of your business." Russell stood and gritted his teeth. Judy glared at her.

"Everything that concerns Quinn is my business. Did you forget what I told you before? I won't let you hurt her again. Don't force her to do something that she doesn't like. She'll get married if and when she is ready."

"Quinn, we are asking you. Speak for yourself."

"Dad, I already told you I don't want to do it. And I'm not ready to get married. I haven't found the one for me."

"The one for you?" He scoffed. "There is no such thing as "the one for you" I can introduce you to my business partner's son. He is a very intelligent man and—"

"Oh please!" Rachel stood abruptly. "Quinn is gay. When are you going to accept that? She wants a girl—a woman not a dick."

"Rach!"

"What? We all know that it's true. Wait, let me rephrase that. You don't want any dick except m—" Quinn cupped her mouth and flushed. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up." She hissed. The other two looked disgusted by what the brunette just said. "Mom, dad…I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll tell you when I'm ready to settle down okay?"

Rachel tugged the girl's hand away from her mouth and huffed. "That wasn't nice." She turned to look at the other two, "So, Russ, Jude…I think we're done here. Quinn and I will just be in the hotel. We'll talk again if you stop being an ass."

"How dare you?!"

Rachel smirked and took Quinn's right hand. She pulled the girl out of the library. "I'll call later mom, dad!"

"Quinnie, come back here!" Judy yelled from the library.

Rachel and Quinn were already in the driveway when Russell called over the brunette. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw him smirking. "I suggest taking a walk if you have time. I saw Leroy with that guy the other day." Rachel tensed. Quinn held her hands firmly. "Oh, one more thing, I thought you wanted to know. They have a daughter. I think she is already ten years old." He chuckled. Rachel stood there unmoving. Quinn is glaring at her dad. "Well I guess, they found someone to replace you huh?" He laughed as he went inside the house. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel as she started shaking.

"T-they have a daughter? He d-didn't tell me..."

"Shh, we don't know if dad is telling the truth…"

"H-he already replaced me Quinn…"Rachel stared wide eyed to nothing. Her eyes is glazed over and gleaming with tears.

"Come on sweetie, not here." Quinn led the smaller girl on the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. Quinn kissed the top of her head before going back to the driver side. She looked one last time at her house, another painful memory has added to their list, and then drove as fast as she can away from there. Rachel is silent all the way to the hotel while Quinn is dreading how this news will affect her brunette.


End file.
